A Tail of Two Cats
Walkthrough You'll need to have your kitten or cat following you the whole time throughout this quest. After starting, talk to Hild in a nearby house. She will enchant your catspeak amulet if you give her five death runes. You can now open it to find Bob's location. It works somewhat like a compass - when facing north, use the controls to move the interface and point it in the right direction. When you see the central cat's eyes light up, go in that direction to find Bob. He can be anywhere in RuneScape. After finding Bob, talk to him. He will tell you that he's in love with Neite, but she has no idea what his orgins are so she's not interested in him. Talk to Gertrude about Bob's family. She will tell you to research a warrior called Robert the Strong. In the Varrock library, talk to Reldo. He will tell you that Robert the Strong was much taller and stronger than any other man of his time. His longbow was six feet tall, and he fought immortal monsters known as the Dragonkin. He fought alongside a black panther. Talk to the Sphinx in Sophanem. The Sphinx will teleport Bob to Sophanem and hypnotize him. He will tell you that he really was Robert the Strong and will tell you a story (and show you a cutscene) where he fought a dragonkin. The Sphinx will teleport Netie to Bob, who will be impressed and fall in love. Bob will tell you to keep his owner busy by doing his chores. Go back to Unferth's house in Burthope and do these chores: Tidy house - Make Unferth's bed. This takes one mouse click and is the easiest chore. Warm human - Use some logs on the fireplace and light it with your tinderbox. Feed human - Use a bucket of milk on the table to pour him a glass of milk, then put a chocolate cake on the table. Tidy human - Use a pair of shears on Unferth to shave off all of his hair. Tend garden - Use a rake on the garden patch. Once you've weeded it, plant four potato seeds. Wait 35 minutes for them to grow. After you've done all of this, talk to Unferth again. He'll tell you that he's very ill and must see a doctor or a nurse. Talk to the Apothecary in Varrock. He will tell you that Unferth is a hypochondriac - he thinks that he's sick all the time even though he really has been tested for illnesses and it's all in his head. You need to use the placebo effect on him - wear a doctor's hat or nurse's hat (provided by the Apocathecary) and some white robes, then give him a vial of water, claiming that it can cure any illness. Go back to Unferth's house and give him a vial of water. His illness will clear up. Using your amulet, find Bob again and talk to him. You'll see a cutscene about all of the journeys he went on with Netie. You'll be teleported back to Burthope. Talk to Unferth to get a present from Bob. Reward *2 quest points *2500 experiencein 2 skills of your choice, or 5000 experience in one skill. *Doctor or nurse's hat (you can switch by destroying your hat and requesting a new one from the Apothecary) *A rubber mouse toy (stops wiley cats from becoming lazy, and functions as a fun weapon at the duel arena) Category:Quests